Radon gas, for a great period of time, existed as a deadly unknown danger to all life. Since 1300 AD, in history accounts of Eastern Europe, the existence and effects of radon gas has confounded many thousands of scientists and observers for over the last seven hundred years. Radon gas was recognized as a named danger in the year 1900 AD by a noted research doctor-scientist, Dr. Frederich Dorn, who named it “R 222.” The name was amended, upon further reviews to Radon gas 222, a dangerous lethal radioactive gas. Unknown or defined for hundreds of years, radon gas has been feared or accepted as “can't fix it or learn to live with it”, the will of the Gods, or witchcraft for hundreds of years.
Researchers and scientists, worldwide, have studied and tried to eliminate this danger. There are literally countless studies and proposed answers that accomplish almost nothing to resolve the dangers of radon gas, because the gas continuously emanates and seeps to the entire surface of the planet, except where the formation of natural substances obstructs the seep of the gas and its subsequent half-life decay to its final reality (lead). It can't be stopped. An unnamed Berlin researcher was quoted as saying that 70% of man's ills/aging, relate to radon. Furthermore, according to the National Cancer Institute (see www.cancer.gov), radon is the second leading cause of lung cancer in the United States with scientists estimating that 15,000 to 22,000 lung cancer deaths in the United States each year are related to radon. Also, “Radon is likely our leading environmental cause of cancer mortality in the United States. During the past 50 years, over a million people have died nationwide from radon-related lung cancer.” (Testimony from R. William Field, University of Iowa professor of occupational and environmental health and epidemiology to President's Cancer Panel in 2010.)